Princess for a prince
by xKc
Summary: When Barry is bored and drags Caitlin to watch a movie she secretly liked, sweet chaos ensues. SnowBarry one-shot.


**A little short but sweet one to kick of the next series of one-shots. :) **

* * *

It was a calm day for Barry at the CCPD so he decided he would be better off spending his time where it actually mattered. At Star Labs with his favorite doctor.

He walked in so find that nobody was in the cortex, he did however spot Caitlin in her lab. Slowly he snuck behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" He asked while vibrating his voice.

"If it isn't my boyfriend, i'll freeze you faster than you can say speed force." She joked back.

He spun her around in a dramatic fashion and quickly kissed her. "Do you want to do something? I'm bored."

"I would love to but i have to finish the analysis i promised Cisco." She said slightly disappointed.

Before she could say anything else Barry shot into action and completed everything before handing her the finished file with a smile. "How about now?"

"That works too..." She joked. "So now that i'm all yours, what did you have in mind."

"Hmm." Barry pretended to be thinking for a moment, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He used the time he was taking to admire the beautiful woman in front of him. She was just stunning in every aspect. With each time he saw her, his heart would beat faster then when he was running at mach 3.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face a couple times. "You're staring."

"Sorry, you just looked so kissable." He said before pressing his lips to hers.

"If this is how i get kissed then you should stare more often Mr. Allen." She said before stealing a few more kisses. "Anyways, what do you want to do. Besides the obvious, that's for later." She said with a teasing grin.

Barry blushed so hard his cheeks probably looked like his suit as he realized what she meant. He quickly cleared his throat and continued. "Well, i was thinking we go home and watch a movie, with lots and lots of cuddling and hot chocolate."

"Oh, cozy. I like it." She answered before she was promptly picked up and flashed away.

At the apartment Barry was in charge of getting a movie sorted out while Caitlin was preparing the hot chocolate.

However, when Caitlin came back and looked at what movie Barry had prepared she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Really Barry? Frozen?"

Barry chuckled. "Well, a little while back, a certain frosty meta-human told me that you wanted to watch it but never did."

"_Sorry Caity_" Frost said sadly in her head.

"It's okay, Frosty." She replied. "Okay fine, we'll watch it. But don't you ever tell anyone,_ ever_. I don't want Cisco to find out and call me Elsa for the rest of my life."

"I promise." Barry swore before pulling her down on the couch and wrapping her in his arms under a very fluffy blanket.

* * *

After the movie came to an end and the pair was still snuggled closely, the cups of hot chocolate empty and Barry a little exhausted after trying to get Caitlin to sing along to some of the songs, Frost said "You know, Barry would really make a good Disney prince. He even sings like one."

Upon hearing this Caitlin had to laugh causing Barry to be curious.

"Frost just said you would make a great Disney prince." Caitlin repeated.

"Hmm, do you think she's right?" He asked teasingly.

Quickly turning around and a peck later. "Of course she is."

"Okay, in that case, wait here a minute." He sped off and came back with a black box. "Close your eyes."

She did as she was told and felt a slight pressure on her head and a bit of hair being moved all over the place. She opened her eyes and was greeted by her reflection in a mirror that Barry had so kindly provided.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." She said as she let a few tears slip out.

"Every prince needs a princess and a princess is nothing without her crown." Barry stated as he was staring at how beautiful Caitlin looked.

"Barry, this is just... wow." She was looking at it in more detail and noticed how perfect it looked, and then came a terrifying realization. "Barry, how much did this cost?" She always hated it when he gave her expensive gifts.

"Don't worry about that, Snowflake." He tried to dismiss it quickly.

"Barry!" She was determined to find out.

"650." Barry murmured under his breath, she obviously didn't hear it.

"What was that?" She asked again.

Barry sighed. "650."

Caitlin almost had a heart attack. "What?" she yelled. "Why would you spend that much?"

"Because you're worth it, Caitlin Snow." She said happily.

She took it off and handed it back to him. "Barry, i can't take this."

He took it off her and put it back where it previously sat on her head. "Please." He said as adorably as he could giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She tried not to get affected by it but she was so weak against them. "I can't believe you're doing this Barry. I don't know what to say."

She started to cry a few tears of joy when Barry hugged her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No. Thank you, for being such an amazing person Cait. I love you." He replied while gently brushing her soft hair.

"I love you too, so _so_ much."

Barry couldn't take it any longer. He never liked seeing her cry, whether it was out of sadness or joy. He lifted her head back up to look into her deep brown eyes. "Cait, do you want to build a snowman?" Obviously referring to Frozen to cheer her up.

She chuckled slightly while Frost was just full on laughing in her mind. "You couldn't resist could you?"

"Nope. You should have seen this coming, _Elsa_." He teased but his laugh was soon cut short by a snowball hitting him straight in the face only to find a giggling Caitlin looking as innocent as ever in the corner.

"Oh, it's on." He said before swiping her off her feet to bring her outside and drop her straight into a mountain of snow.

The snowball fight that followed would go on until sunset. Barry purposefully getting hit as much as he could without making it obvious because every time he got hit, Caitlin would laugh and he could never get enough of that wonderful sound.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I've been a little Frozen crazy lately for some reason... sooo yeah, i thought i'd bring it into this. :)**


End file.
